A fight for love
by lovingtheslash
Summary: The voice UK has started as it goes on the coaches become closer and friendships evolve into something more. Jessie and Will have both fallen for Danny's good looks and Irish charm and are prepared to fight for him. Who will Danny choose, Jessie or Will?
1. Summary of the story

The first series of the voice UK has started and Danny gets to meet the other coaches. As the show goes on feelings develop but what happens when both Jessie and Will fall in love with Danny and start to use their tactics to get Danny to fall in love with them. Danny starts to get confused over how he feels and will have to decide, Jessie or Will? It's a battle between Will and Jessie like no other.

That is what you will expect from this story. I will start writing it soon and I hope you guys like the idea and send me any comments if you have any questions or ideas for future chapters that you would want to be included within the story! :-) x


	2. First day

Jessie's point of view

Today I am so exited because it's the first time I get to meet the other judges and work on the blind auditions. Apparently it's going to be a very long day atleast 5 hours of solid filming but I'm sure it will be a lot of fun and i'm positive that i will love the other coaches. I just hope it isn't like X factor where the judges are fighting every second, I want us to get along really well.

Although when I read who was joining me on this show I was quite suprised at the variety of the coaches. I guess it is good that we all come from all different areas of the music industry but won't that make us have less in common? I don't know..

The BBC studio is in London but according to some people it's going to be moved to Manchester next year but I can't really think that far ahead I mean havn't even filmed one episode yet I shouldn't be thinking whether I will be doing it again for the second series.

I push the door open quickly as I just really want to start already, I thought I would be more nervous but maybe the butterlies will kick in when I get onto the stage. I walk down busy corridors and I scan around to see if there is anyone that could help me to find where I am meant to be.

I then feel a tap on my shoulder which causes me to spin around on my feet and I notice a slightly old looking man and then my stupid, slow brain realizes after a couple of seconds that this is Sir Tom Jones!

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't recognise you straight away, I must be tired." I tell him while I stretch out my hand but then consider giving him a friendly hug but then that would be rediculous because maybe Tom Jones wouldn't like hugs so we just give each other a formal handshake.

"It's fine darling, everyone's tired these days especially people like us who have a lot of work to do. Nice to meet you by the way, would you like me to call you Jessie J or just Jessie?"

"Jessie's just fine or Jess whichever you prefer really as long as I get to just call you Tom."

"That would be marvelous...I do admire your work especially at such a young age. My favourite is..umm..what's that song called...the one about the money?" He says to me but doesn't really seem to know what he's talking about.

"I think you mean the song 'Price Tag'. Well if we are naming each others songs I think my personal fav is 'Sex Bomb'."

He lets out a little chuckle as he looks like he's starting to reminisce about his song. Then a blonde haired woman walks towards us and stops when she is close enough but not to close. She has a huge smile on her face and looks as though she is a bit starstruck. She looks kind of familiar but not too familiar that I can remember where she is from or what her name is.

As if she just read my mind she blurts out "Holly Willoughby, the names Holly Willoughby!"

I glance over at Tom and he just gives her a small smile and a nod and so I decide to say "It's lovely to meet you, are you a presenter?"

"Yes! That's why I'm here. Me and Reggie Yates have been asked to present this show, isn't that exciting!" Atleast I have heard of Reggie Yates, I've heard him on the radio a couple of times.

"I came here to tell you that you need to make your way to your dressing rooms and they will make sure you give you a selection of items to try on then you make your way to the stage and we will start the filming. So if you would like to follow me please!" So she leads the way and we seem to be walking for a while and then suddenly stop in front of a couple of wooden doors with all of our names on each seperate door.

"Danny and Will have already arrived and are in their rooms, and you can now step into yours." She is starting to irritate me a bit but I'm hoping I won't have to talk to her much because she's just the presenter.

I turn the handle to my selected door and enter the room for me to get ready for the makeover.

That was the first chapter and I hope it was okay. I know nothing really happened but I want to slowly introduce the characters and the next one will be about all of them meeting each other aka: Danny, Will, Jessie and Tom. It would mean a lot to me if you guys left comments on what you think and if it's good enough or if I need to improve or anything! I'll try to update soon! :)


	3. Filming of the auditions

Will's point ot view

It feels as though I have been sat on this chair for ages! At first sight I thought that it was going to be quite comfortable but after about an hour your back starts to ache and you neck becomes sore. So in conclusion these chairs are very misleading.

I think we have been filming now for 4 hours with only a 20 minute break after the first two hours. At times it has been a bit boring when we have to wait a while between acts coming and going from the stage and we have been told to remain in our seats. I'm not sure why but I think it's just easier if we don't keep getting up and wandering about but it does mean that I can't speak to Danny as much as I would like to, not that I want to speak to him all the time or anything, it's just that I'm getting a bit fed up with only being able to have a chat with Jessie.

Jessie seems cool though, I like her attitude and I don't usually use this word but I like her swag, she's dope. I'm quite glad I sit next to her because I was quite nervous for joining this show because I've never done anything like it before but her confidence has made me less shy. I think she's a lot like me at times because of what she says and the facial expressions she pulls, I hope that we become good friends.

Tom is just a legend! I'm not sure if anyone could find a reason to hate him. He's always so kind to every contestant that walks onto the stage and I swear every Welsh person just sticks to him like velcro. If all four of us have turned around and we realize that the person who auditioned is Welsh then the rest of us may as well have not turned because it's obvious they will go with him. I also love the stories he tells me about how he sung with Elvis Presley and has done a duet with absolutely everybody.

The last coach is Danny and I'm not quite sure what to make of him because of the fact I haven't got to properly introduce myself to him yet and we haven't had a full on conversation. It doesn't help that he's so far away from me but I do find him occasionaly glancing down towards me and I just look back but we don't really say much. I love his accent though, sometimes it's still hard for me to make out what he's saying but I don't mind because I just like hearing him speak (okay sorry that's a bit creepy) but I'm sure I'm not the only one.

Tonight after today's filming has been done, all four of us are going out for a meal. It was advised by the manager of the BBC because we should get to know each other better so our chemistry as coaches will be visible on the show. I'm not entirely sure where we are going to go but I'm sure it will be awesome!

Okay that is the second chapter done, I'm sorry if it was a bit boring again but I promise it will start to get better because the next chapter is based in the restaurant and includes Tom telling more stories, Jessie trying to flirt and Will trying to impress Danny! All while Danny is just sitting there quite unsure of what to do with himself (poor Dan) I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Don't forget to tell me what you think or if you have got any ideas for future chapters!

Also just to let you know chapter 4 will be about Danny and Jessie going out separately then chapter 5 will be about Danny and Will. Then a future chapter will be about all four of them going out again but it will be even more awkward because there will be a lot of arguing between Jessie and Will. Those ideas were given to me by lozxtitchx


	4. The restaurant part 1

Jessie's point of view

I think I am early or the others just didn't want to turn up because I am currently just sat on the table by myself. We booked this specific table because it is further back in the room so we won't get as many people pestering us for photos or autographs. I've been on my own now for about 5 minutes but I shouldn't be too impatient I'm sure they are all very busy.

I decide to order a drink while I'm wating, just going for a diet coke as I don't want to be drunk while I'm with the others because that would definately make a bad first impression. Just at that moment I hear three familiar voices. I turn to my left and see Danny, Tom and Will heading towards me while they are talking amongst themselves.

"Where have you been?" I decide to ask them as they get to the table.

"We were called into a meeting with the managers about the show." Danny tells me.

"Well, why wasn't I there then?"

"I'm not so sure." Will says while shrugging his shoulders.

All of us are sat on a square wooden table and next to me on my left is Tom and on my right is Danny, then inbetween Danny and Tom is Will, so then Will is sat opposite me.

"I see you've got a drink Jess, would you like another one?" Tom asks me while he starts to stand up.

"No thank you, I'm fine with this for now."

"Ok, I'll be back now I'm just going to find someone to get the drinks." Then I watch Tom as he disappears around the corner and it's then just the three of us.

"I hope you weren't here on your own for too long." Danny tells me.

"No, it was only about a couple of minutes and it wasn't like you weren't doing anything unimportant."

"Yeah, I'm never usually on time for anything as I have always got something to do." Will declares but seems to look at Danny when he says it. Danny glances back at him and smiles.

Danny adds "I know, you must be busy all the time because of all the things you get asked to do. You must have been offered to do many talent shows but I'm glad you didn't choose them over the voice, I'm happy that I get to work with you."

The two of them seem to be talking for the whole time Tom is gone, it's like I shouldn't even be here. Even when they're not talking they just keep admiring each other. It's quite annoying as I want to get a chance to have a conversation with Danny but Will keeps getting in the way. I'm going to have to try and find a way to get his attention.

I scan my eyes around to see if I can get any inspiration then I look down at my cuttlery. Then the idea springs into my mind as I pick up my fork and drop it casually under the table where Danny is sat.

"Oh sorry, I'm not sure where that went, can you see it?" I announce while I reach under the table and stretch my hand out as I am practically leaning over Danny's body. I end up losing my balance on my chair and I fall on top of Danny's lap and I notice he has started laughing. He takes his arm and places it around my waist and lifts my upper body so I'm now back on my chair and sitting properly.

I can't explain how I feel right now. I'm getting all hot from having just touched and sat on Danny! It's strange how he's making me feel, I have never felt this way about anyone before, well never this quickly. I swear, when he wrapped his arm around me sparks went off inside of me (okay I'm sorry, I'm being a bit pathetic now aren't I?)

Now that's over, I look back at Danny and he's still smiling at me and shaking his head as if he can't believe what I actually just did, I can't even get my head round what just happened, it went too quickly. Then I look past Danny and I see Will staring at me and if I am right, I would say he seems quite annoyed as he does not look amused.

All is quiet for a while but then the sound of Tom arriving back to his seat causes the awkward silence to disappear. Although I have no idea what has got into Will because he keeps giving me dirty looks and he isn't really speaking that much, oh well, he's just probably jealous that I caused Danny to stop talking to him.

That's the end of part one at the restaurant. Things are starting to become quite heated between Jessie and Will and this is just the start. The next chapter is the second part of this chapter and will be in the point of view of Will and it is going to be concluding the restaurant part of the story. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! :) Don't forget to tell me what you think or tell me any ideas you would like me to include in any future chapters!


	5. The restaurant part 2

Will's point of view.

When I first arrived here I was really enjoying it and I got to sit next to Danny which was great but now I'm just getting frustrated. Every time I want to say something in the conversation Jessie buts in and when I try and get Danny's attention she practically grabs his arm so he can face her.

Although I was tolerating her behavior up until she basically sat on him. What did she think she was trying to do, she literally bent down and lay on top of his lap!

It has been about half an hour since that incident and from then on she keeps staring at me and giving me weird looks. Well I've decided that if she wants to act like that then two can play at that game.

I've been around Danny for long enough now and listened to him to know that he loves music and especially if anyone notices or comments on him, The Script or his songs. Luckily nobody is currently speaking so I can break the silence and direct what I say to Danny.

"Danny, I really love your music and the sound of your voice. I was wondering if some time you could sing one of your songs to me from your album you're recording and I could tell you what I think. That's only if you want me to." I suggest to him and he looks at me and a smile starts to form so that his whole face lights up.

"Yes! That would be amazing, thank you! Do you really like the sound of my voice? I don't think it's that good.." After he says that he lowers his head and plays with his hands in his lap.

I grab Danny's hands and this makes him automatically lift his head back up to face me.

"I think you've got the most beautiful voice and when you sang my song 'I gotta feeling' it made the song ten times better because you were in it. I don't want you to ever doubt yourself and if people ever tell you otherwise then they better come to speak to me about it." I have always thought that but I never planned on telling him but I'm glad I did because the look on his face was definitely worth it.

"Wow, no one has ever said anything like that to me before."

After a few seconds I realize that our hands are still joined and we both pull away at the same time and I have to move my chair a bit to the left because somewhere during the conversation we had moved closer.

I grab my drink which has been there for a long period of time now, even the ice inside it has melted. As I'm drinking I feel Danny's eyes on me so I glance back at him and he immediately looks away.

Then all of a sudden Jessie pushes herself off of her seat and turns sharply on her heels and runs off in the direction of the exit.

I'm sorry but I really feel as though this chapter isn't as good as the others and it isn't as long as I would've liked it to have been but I'm really tired and I haven't had much time. Thank you for giving me comments on it though and for reading it, I really appreciate it! :-)


	6. Is it a date?

Jessie's point of view

I can't believe what Will is doing and saying to Danny, doesn't he know that I should be the one getting his attention.

I sit down on the curb outside of the building and but my head in my hands. I'm not sure why Danny is affecting me this much, I haven't even known him for that long but I mustn't be the only one that's why Will is always trying to get close to him too.

I hear the door from the restaurant being opened and footsteps approaching me and I really hope that it isn't Will. Then I glance over my shoulder and notice it's Danny, I'm not sure if I want him here either but at least he isn't with Will.

He sits down next to me and we sit in silence for a while before he decides to say something.

"So, why did you suddenly leave?"

I'm not sure what to say because I can't really tell him the real reason, not yet anyway.

"It's just that I felt a bit sick so I needed some fresh air." That was literally the best excuse I could come up with.

He asks if I feel better now and I just agree so he doesn't worry about me or anything. Then he stands up and offers me his hand so I could get up much more easily, especially with my high heels on.

As we are both standing very close to each other, Will and Tom also join us outside. They both let us know that they will be leaving now. Before Will leaves Danny walks up to him and they hug for a while and Will whispers something in his ear but I couldn't make out what he said.

Then he leaves and Danny comes back over to me.

"Do you want to come with me to the cinema tomorrow considering you haven't really had a great day out today?" He asks me while we are both waiting for our taxis.

"Yeah, wait is Will coming too?" I really don't want him there.

"No, he's got to record for his upcoming album so I don't want to stop him from his work."

I start to think that I'm second choice but it doesn't bother me because it will just be me and him there, I guess it could be like a date but I won't tell him that.

"So I will call you in the morning about the details." He says to me when he's climbing into his taxi.

"Yeah, I guess you will."

Then I wave him goodbye and head off home not long later.


	7. The cinema

Jessie's point of view

I'm quite nervous today about going on a date with Danny, ugh, it's not actually a date. We decided on the phone that we are going to see The hunger games. It's meant to be really good, I haven't read any of the books though and neither has Danny, so we're not sure what to expect but I'm sure it'll be great anyway.

I'm standing outside the cinema and I wait for him to arrive, luckily it's nice and warm out so I don't mind. Although he's ten minutes late now and I'm starting to think why he could be arriving at this time. Perhaps he's with Will, no, don't be stupid, he wouldn't be with him, would he?

Just at that thought he comes rushing around the corner and immediately starts apologizing. I let him know that it doesn't bother me that he's not on time but secretly I'm slightly annoyed just because he hasn't given me a reason for why he is so off schedule.

We finally discover our seats from the numbers on our tickets in the dark and settle down with snacks and drinks gathered on our laps. There isn't that many people around us, they all seem to be near the very back which doesn't matter because there's less of a chance we will get disturbed.

I always hate the long adverts and trailers before the movie starts because I get very bored and inpatient. This is the time when I open and eat all of the food and complain that I don't have any left when the actual thing begins. Today I will not do that, I will open the bags of popcorn during the loud commercials but that is it, I promise.

Danny really hasn't said much since we got into the room, well I guess I haven't either because I'm afraid I'll say something ridiculous that will scare him away. The problem is that with these seats we don't have two armrests each we have to share one. He's currently got his arm on it but I will feel rude if I knock it off, so I'll just place my arm on top of his.

As I do that he obviously notices and looks down at our arms and he laughs. Then he switches so his arm his on the top and I then make a brave move and hold his hand. He doesn't seem to be bothered by that which makes me smile and we stay like that throughout the whole of the adverts.

When the movie is running I wriggle around a lot and so I let go of his hand and my hand is now quite warm and damp, I hope he didn't notice. I then decide to do another move as he seems to be just sitting there. I snuggle into his body and I can smell his cologne and it's a very comfortable position and again he makes no attempt to push me away.

We both are sat like that for the rest of the hour and when we exit the screening room I feel almost drunk and disoriented because I've been stuck in the dark for the whole afternoon. I glance down at myself and realise I have got popcorn stuck to me, how very attractive. Then Danny walks back over to me after putting some rubbish in the bin and picks every individual piece of off me and eats most of them but then feeds one to me and I start to get all flustered.

At the end of the road outside we have to go our opposite ways again and I can't help but feel that if Will wants Danny as much as I do he's going to have to work for it, because I really want him.

Hope that was okay for the people who are on Team Jessie but the next one or two chapters will be about Will and Danny being alone together. Then once those chapters are done, all three of them will be in the same place together and that chapter will be very heated and there will be a lot of arguments! :-)


	8. All you need is a break

Will's point of view.

The room is silent and there is no one else here with me. Sometimes I like being alone so I can think about things that have happened or what I would like to happen. The chair is very comfortable and I'm just swinging my legs and tapping the desk in front of me.

I spend a lot of time in here now since I asked for it to be transformed from a dressing room and into a recording studio. People always say that I'm a workaholic but it doesn't seem like work for me, I enjoy it and it distracts me from the real world.

A knock on my door breaks the silence and causes me to jump slightly and I quickly step forward to answer it. When I see the person waiting for me, I can't help but form a huge smile on my face. I'm not sure why Danny would come here to see me though, I thought he would be with Jessie. I did hear that they went on a date the other day and I assume that he has feelings for her. Maybe she's busy and he was lonely so he had no one else to go to, yeah that's probably it. I'm a second choice.

"What do you want?" I try not to sound rude when I say it, I mean it's not like I don't want him here.

"I just wanted to check if you hadn't fallen asleep from exhaustion considering you haven't been getting that much sleep lately." I'm not sure why he's worrying, I am used to a busy life.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired I guess but I need to start producing some new music."

"I know but you need to have some fun once in a while. All work and no play isn't good for you." Suddenly a ton of images pop into my head of us having 'fun' but I successfully dispose of them from my mind due to the fact that he is stood right there and it's not a good time to be turned on by him.

"Do you have anything specific you would want to do to take away the thought and pressure of deadlines and music releases?" I start to think of anything I would like to do with Danny and an idea comes to me.

"Is it okay if we just go for a walk? It's the perfect way to clear my mind and also get some inspiration for what to write about in my songs while I'm outside." Out of all the activities me and him could have done together and I choose that. I know but I just feel it will be the most beneficial.

"Sure. It's not raining at the moment which is great but I did overhear someone saying that it might later on but I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Is it okay if I meet you in the reception area in a couple of minutes. I just want to do some final checks on things and it might take some time."

"It doesn't bother me if I stay here with you, I love being around you and watching you make music."

That made me smile again, actually that's a lie, I haven't stopped smiling since he entered. So as I do some finishing touches on a track I've been working on, he sits down close to me and looks over my shoulder. When I mean sitting close, I mean extremely close. I can feel his breath tickling the back of my neck and it causes my to shiver but he doesn't realise what affect he's having on me. Then he yawns and places his head on my shoulder so I assume I'm not the only one who's feeling sleepy.

The next chapter will be them on their little walk and them discussing different topics so hopefully you'll be looking forward to that one. More importantly I hope you liked this chapter today and that it was interesting enough! :-)


	9. Caught in the rain

Will's point of view

I flick through my folders containing important documents and certificates in and I'm now certain that everything I needed to get done is now completed. I look down at Danny and he seems to be lost in his thoughts. I give him a quick tap on his arm and that quickly alerts him from his daydream and he lifts up from where he has been leaning on my body.

I hear him muttering to himself about how he's now got pins and needles as I store my files away neatly on the shelves. Danny has already left the room and is currently in the corridor pacing up and down trying to get the blood to flow back into his legs again. Before I exit I notice that the sky looks a bit grey outside so I glance down at myself and zip up my jacket and we head towards the main doors of the building.

As soon as I step foot onto the concrete path I can feel the cold air attacking my skin. Although I never mind the weather like this because it doesn't have an affect on me considering I'm from sunny California.

I'm not certain where Danny wants to go so I let him take the lead. The silence between us is comfortable not awkward but we do keep accidentally touching each other, whether it be me brushing against his arm or his hand gracefully stroking mine.

"Will, have you ever fallen in love?" I have no idea why he's just asked me that. Wait. Does he know about my feelings for him?

"I might have done." I feel a bit mean just giving him an answer like that but what does he expect me to say.

He doesn't say a word for the next ten minutes and just keeps peering over at me as if he wants to speak to me again, but he doesn't.

Suddenly I sense a tiny splash of water hit my face and I look up towards the sky and acknowledge that more clouds have seemed to appeared and the area around us has turned a lot more muggy.

Then all at once, the rain starts falling down rapidly and the gale force winds blow the raindrops into our direction. I instinctively try and find shelter but there is none so all I can think of is to make sure Danny doesn't get too wet.

I hadn't grasped earlier that he was only wearing a short sleeved T-shirt on his upper body to keep him warm, so I immediately strip off my brightly coloured jacket and force it upon him. He isn't hesitant to take the offer and I wrap my arms around him as he begins to shiver.

We are briskly walking towards the nearest building and it seems to be shut but there is a doorway which is sheltered so that can keep us dry.

Once we're under I keep him close and when I touch his bare skin it's ice cold. So I rub his hands together with mine to create heat with friction and then I bring one of his hands up to my lips and give it a small kiss. I thought he would freak out at the gesture but he just smiled at me and blushed a little.

Now that his hands are heated up, I cup his face with my hand gently and that part of his body feels frozen also. So I decide to make a brave move and I tilt his head towards mine and bring my lips to his pale cheek and pull away after a couple of seconds, then I do the same with the other side. I study his facial expression and it's a mix of shock but delight and I still have my hand in the same position and I caress his cheekbones.

His arms have somehow slid down to my waist and our chests are pressed against each other. He bites his bottom lip and that brings my attention to his mouth. He realises that I'm staring so longingly at him so he slides his tongue across his top lip slowly and then across and down to the bottom one. Just that one simple motion causes my knees to become weak and I have to grip onto his shoulders for balance.

Danny is now smirking and there is a hint of mischief in his eyes and I think he must be deliberately doing this to me. The space between us is limited now and his cool, minty breath is causing my own lips to tingle.

I then sense his firm hand being placed on the back of my neck and gradually the distance separating our mouths disappears.

I decided to end the chapter like that, just as they were about to kiss because I'm mean like that! I hope you guys liked it though and I'll try to update the next chapter soon because I finish my exams on Friday so then I'm off for 12 weeks which means a lot of Tumblr and fanfic writing! :-)


	10. I am going to do anything to get him

Jessie's point of view

It has finally stopped raining so I fasten up my coat and exit the studio to walk down to my hotel. My pace is a bit slow because the paths are covered with large puddles and I'm currently wearing my high heels so I don't want to fall. The clouds in the sky are also starting to clear and the high velocity winds are coming to a halt.

Then I notice a couple kissing underneath the shelter and at first I smile because it's a beautiful sight but then the realisation hits me. I didn't recognise them straight away because they're on the other side of the road but it's Will and Danny. My heart refuses to believe it but my mind knows better and my eyes are not playing tricks on me. I can't quite figure out why Danny would find joy in kissing him, I thought he had feelings to me, especially after our 'date'.

After what seems like an eternity they pull away from each other but they are still holding hands and smiling. I was hoping that maybe it was Will that had initiated the kiss but my eyesight is perfect enough to see the love written on Danny's face.

It's weird how the heart makes no noise when it cracks because the emotional pain is now taking over me. My thoughts are screaming at me to run away so they don't catch me but my feet are placed firmly on the ground as if I am stuck in cement.

I should have known that Will was going to get under his skin because even when I talk to Danny he can't help but mention the other man. Although for me I had this glimmer of hope that one day my name would be the one that Danny would long to hear or to be the one who he wanted to love and to hold.

Suddenly I sprint round the corner as I see the both of them heading my way but hopefully they didn't spot me. Now that I have started running I can't seem to slow down and I carry on until I reach my destination.

My eyes are beginning to sting as the tears fill up and there's a lump in my throat that I can't remove. I struggle to keep myself composed but as soon as I fling my hotel room door open, I jump onto my bed and scream into the pillow. Now my tears come flooding down my face and are absorbed by the bed materials and I'm hyperventilating but I couldn't care less.

An hour later I calm down and I'm no longer upset but angry. I'm furious at Will for getting in my way. He knew how much I wanted Danny but he paid no attention to me and went behind my back to steal him. When I first met Will I thought we were going to become friends because we are so alike but perhaps too alike because we ended up falling for the same person. I don't love Will anymore and I don't care if I hurt him because he hurt me. No one can stop me now because I am now planning to do whatever it takes to make Danny mine. I'm not sure how I will do it yet but all I know is Will is definitely going to have to fight for him because I will.

* * *

Don't worry it isn't the end for Jessie because she is really madly in love with Danny and is literally going to do anything to get him...but what will she do? Just as you thought Will and Danny were going to be together, Danny might still end up falling for Jessie. It was a bit of a short chapter but I thought it was necessary for the plot but the next ones will be longer, promise! :)


	11. What should I do?

Danny's point of view.

I don't know what came over me, I wasn't ready to kiss Will yet. I just got carried away and he was teasing me so I did it. Although I do have feelings for him but I wanted to take our time and not rush into anything. Jessie is still in my thoughts too, she makes me so happy when I'm with her. That's my problem I have fallen for two people, I didn't even expect it to go that way.

Up until now I have made sure that I spent time equally with Jessie and Will and I still haven't got to a conclusion. So I think I'm going to have to invite them both to dinner with me and see how they behave around each other and me. Yes, that sounds like a plan!

I haven't left my apartment in days, I have just been contemplating about what is happening right now. I'm curled up on my sofa listening to the radio and 'Hall of Fame' comes on. It causes a smile to form on my face as I reminisce when we recorded it and filmed the video. I flew over to Los Angeles with him and that's where I met his brother and the rest of his family, I stayed in a place down the street not far from his ghetto.

When I was there he took me out and he told me all about his life and how it was so hard for him and his mum. He never really knew his Dad and never really wants to and I can understand that. Will is such an outgoing character on TV and when he's performing on stage but when he's around me, I feel he let's his guard down more and shows some vulnerability and I might be the only one who gets to see that side of him.

Then Jessie is also very confident but in a different way, she's confident in what she says instead of how she acts. I really admire how far she has come in the music industry and how much respect she has gained considering she's only 25. She tries to flirt with me a lot when we're filming The voice while she attempts to dance or make me laugh. Sometimes it can be annoying because I feel as though she wants to show off that she's got me and I don't like that. Although I love it when she has a dig at the press for making accusations towards me and is always on my side.

I exhale a large breath and stretch out along the couch while rubbing my eyes. I plant my feet on the floor and make my way to my bathroom because I haven't washed in a while due to my tiredness. Then I plan on making some phone calls arranging the date I have thought of for tomorrow.

* * *

First time in Danny's point of view! Right it's coming to that point in the story when I need you guys to help me out. Who do you want Danny to end up with? Jessie or Will...it's close to decision time! x


	12. Waiting for Danny

Jessie's point of view

I'm stressing out because I have put on multiple outfits and nothing seems to look good on me. I am determined to appear my very best tonight for Danny. I'm thinking of something sexy and quite revealing so then he won't be able to take his eyes of me and that will mean he hopefully won't spend time speaking to Will.

I wish Will wasn't coming as well, he might try some of his tactics to win Danny over and he is going to be my biggest disadvantage of the evening. I know Danny loves him because I saw them kiss for gods sake! I just have to use all I have got to take him away from Will and if that means hurting Will in the process then so be it. I haven't got this far to not end up with him.

I check my watch and I've still got 10 minutes before I have to leave so I top up my makeup and spray some product onto my hair. I have gone for neutral lips and a more pale foundation but smokey eyes which I think really brings out the colour in them. My hair is curly and full of volume from the curlers I have used and finally I spritz some perfume onto my neck and wrists and head out of my apartment.

The night is clear but cold and I hug my leather jacket tighter to my body. I'm walking down the street and I can see my destination in the distance but I stop dead in my tracks. Will is leaning against the wall next to the building and I think about holding back and waiting for Danny to arrive before I walk on but I step forward.

Will smiles brightly and hugs me while telling me 'it's nice to see me' in my ear. Okay, I'm not sure if he's pretending to be in this mood or is genuinely behaving this way. Maybe he's trying to be the nice one of the two of us and he's probably got more tricks up his sleeve for tonight but I am prepared for anything he throws at me.

So I go along with it, although it's hard for me to fake a smile when I really despise the man in front of me but I manage it.

It feels like an eternity has gone by while we both stand there anticipating Danny's arrival. There's not much conversation going between us, the odd word is spoken occasionally, mostly about the weather and then it's silent again. There isn't much people around either considering it's only 7pm, besides the teenagers that sometimes walk by and then take photos of us and ask us for autographs.

I wonder why Danny is late. I thought Will was meant to be the late one because he always has somewhere better to be like having dinner with Bill Clinton. Perhaps Will is constantly on time for dates with Danny because he is the most important to him.

Suddenly I sense Will move next to me and I realise why. Danny strolls towards us and looks incredibly nervous and he comes to me first which I'm very smug about but try not to show it. He wraps his arms around my waist and I bury my face in his chest while I cling to him to make sure Will gets jealous.

Then we eventually release our grip on each other but then something happens which causes my skin to boil from envy. Danny takes Will's hand and lays a short kiss on it which causes them both to giggle and then he pecks Will's right cheek and steps back from him. So I cough which then startles them and I suggest that we go inside.

Danny then takes my hand and leads me inside and opens the door for me and I blush from the gesture. He then waits for me to hold the same door but as he goes on ahead, I let go and it hits Will which causes me to smirk. Now all three of us are being guided to our table to begin our meal together, oh, this is going to be fun.

* * *

Okay, so, it's going to get very interesting in the next chapters! I'm afraid there is not long left of this story :( There's going to be about three chapters left but I'll make them long ones! It's been hard because loads of people want Danny to be with Jessie but then loads of people want Danny to be with Will...it's a hard decision and I might have to resort to an ending you will all not be expecting! You will have to wait and see...


	13. Danny gets a bit flushed

Will's point of view

She obviously let the door hit me on purpose but I don't let it get to me. I don't know why she's behaving like this, I honestly think it's just childish. Jessie is walking a couple of feet in front of me and she's clutching onto Danny's upper arm. He glances over his shoulder at me and smiles, then stops walking so I can catch up to them.

As we reach the table, the waiter asks for our drinks then leaves us alone. There are three chairs surrounding the rounded table and I consider which seat I want to choose. Then Danny comes up from behind me and grabs the chair on my left and pulls it out for me to sit down, I laugh quietly and notice Jessie admiring the two of us silently.

Once we are all seated, the drinks arrive and we begin to decide what we want to eat. The food here sounds amazing and I'm not entirely sure what I want to pick. So I lower my menu slightly and observe what Danny is doing and I see he has a puzzled expression, probably because of the posh names of the dishes. Jessie seems to be fine too, we are all quiet but I don't find it awkward at all.

Minutes later we have all chosen our meals. I take a sip from my iced water considering the room is boiling and Jessie begins to speak.

"So, I heard rumours that the two of you are making music together, is that true?"

"Yeah, I played Will a couple of songs backstage but he fell in love with the song 'hall of fame'."

"That's not the only thing he fell in love with." She mumbles into her glass of her vodka and coke but I'm not sure Danny realised what she had just said anyway.

"Will, is a really talented producer and songwriter. The voice doesn't do him justice and it's just an honour being able to work with him." He states while reaching for my hand and giving it a quick squeeze. Then Jessie smiles, an actual genuine smile, I haven't seen her do that in a while.

After Danny confirms with us what we want to order to the waiter, we start the conversation again.

"Jessie, so what are your plans now that the show is almost over. What are you going to do when it's finished?" Danny asks her.

"I am just going to go to a few gigs in a few different countries. Then start writing new songs for my upcoming album."

"When is your album coming out?" I question her.

"Hopefully the end of 2013, probably around December time of that year. What are you guys going to do until series 2 of the voice starts again?"

I let Danny say first so I just sit back and listen. "I have to make the finishing touches of my album #3, then me and Will are going to Los Angeles to film our video for Hall of fame. Then I start my world tour which will be exciting for me." Wait, did he just say his album is called #3, my new album is called #Willpower. That's strange that we both have a hashtage in the title.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to come to LA with me. You can meet my brother who works near where you will be staying, he can't wait to be introduced to you. I can show you around the city and you can visit all my friends, I think my best friend aple is going to be there too."

"Really? I have a few ideas on which hotel I'm staying in but they're all so expensive."

"You can stay with me if you want to, I don't mind sharing the same hotel."

"He wouldn't mind sharing the same bed as well." Jessie mutters under her breath again.

I ignore her comment and hope that Danny does too.

"Are you sure you won't mind me staying in the same room as you?"

"Of course I don't mind. I would love for you to stay with me."

"He _definitely_ would love for you to stay with him. Make sure you get a double bed." Jessie says but louder this time so Danny understands what she had said. I kick her underneath the table and she just laughs.

I peer at Danny next to me and his face has turned a deep red from extreme blushing.

"Why...wo..uld..we..want..a..double...bed.." Danny stutters and fans his face with his hand.

I smirk to myself because of his reaction and Jessie is just giggling uncontrollably.

"So you could sleep together, or would you do more than just sleep?" Jessie can barely finish her sentence before she carries on laughing. I don't know what has converted her mood, maybe it's the alcohol.

Jessie's words don't embarrass me but it's certainly embarrassing for Danny. He's seems to be talking to himself now saying things like, "of..course..we..wo..uld..just..sleep." and "It's..not..like..i'm..attracted..to..him."

The rest of the evening is less embarrassing but still interesting as we laugh and tell stories between us. I honestly thought tonight was going to be a disaster but it has turned out to be a lot of fun.

Everyone around us is cleaning plates from tables and emptying the building so we better be going as well. Danny takes my hand in his and helps me up and I turn to Jessie as we stroll on ahead and she signals for us to go on without her. When we both get to the door, I look at Jessie one more time and she smiles a bright smile at me and does a thrusting action with her hips then laughs some more.

I wave to her with my free hand and then I get dragged out through the exit.

* * *

Chapter is done! It's getting closer and closer to the end now! Exciting! The next chapter will be in Jessie's point of view just to explain what she thinks of Danny and Will's relationship now. Then the chapter after that will probably be in Will's or Danny's depending how I feel and then that will be the end of the whole story! My other story The prefect collaboration is slowly coming to an end also so keep an eye out for that too! Thank you for your lovely comments and everything it means so much to me! Love you all :-) xx


	14. Danny and Will

Danny's point of view.

What happened in the restaurant tonight went better than I expected and was a real eye opener for me. I thought there was going to be loads of arguments and disagreements but everyone was getting along. Jessie actually seemed liked she wanted to be there, even with her embarrassing jokes.

My hand is gripped tightly to Will's as I pull him down the alleyway so no one is around. Then I stroll to the light underneath the lamppost so I can be able to see him and then I slam him against the brick wall but careful not to hurt him. He looks shocked and surprised and seems unsure of what I'm about to do or say to him.

I clear my throat before I begin my speech. "Will, I love you. No. I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you for almost a year now. I love how you make me feel good about myself and don't judge me on what I do. You always make me laugh and smile when I thought I couldn't because I'm upset about something. Every time you look at me from across the room or your hand brushes on mine, butterflies form in my stomach. When we kissed shivers ran down my spine and sparks flew between us and it was the best moment of my entire life and I want to experience the same feeling again..."

Then with that being said I firmly hold is face so he is facing at me and I slam my lips onto his. The kiss lasts for about a couple of minutes with our tongues exploring each others mouths but then Will pulls away.

"So are we together now, officially?" He questions.

"Yeah, if you want us to be."

Then he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him and smiles.

"Of course I want us to be a couple."

I put my arm around his shoulders with his still resting on my hip and we walk down the end of the street towards our hotel but I guess now we will be sharing a room. As we're moving I feel a vibration coming from my front pocket and realise that it's my phone. So I unlock the screen and notice a text message from Jessie.

**Jessie: I apologize for how rude I have been to you and definitely to Will. I had feelings for you for a while but I then noticed that the feelings disappeared and the only reason I wanted you was to get back at Will which was wrong. You and Will look so happy together and he deserves someone like you and he makes you happy. I have found someone else anyway, so don't worry about me. He's a guy I met a couple of weeks ago and I think I might give him a call, he's really cute! Anyway I hope to see you guys soon and enjoy your night together ;) xxx**

It kind of surprised me receiving that text from her but I'm glad that she understands and that she is moving on. I thought I felt something for her but it turned out to be nothing spectacular and special.

I pull open the heavy glass door for the hotel entrance and lead Will through as we head up to our room.

* * *

That was the final chapter of A fight for love and I hope you've enjoyed this story! I thought this should be the last chapter because I didn't want to drag it on. I loved you all for commenting and following this story! I love you all guys! :-) x


End file.
